fullmoonfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
André Toulon
André Toulon was a master puppeteer and central character in "The Puppet Master film series". He is significant for possessing the formula for the Elixer of Life and using it to bring life to several of his puppets. Retro Puppet Master The young André Toulon works as a puppeteer in the Theatre Magique beside several other performers. One night an old man is brutally beaten outside the theatre and with the help of a young woman named Elsa, he carried him in. Upon awakening the man revealed himself to be an ancient sorcerous who has stolen the secret of life from the elder god Sutekh. Knowing he will die soon, the old man teaches Andre the secret. Sutekh's minions break into the theatre, killing all of Andre's friends and coworkers. When André returns and discovers this he uses the ritual to transfer their souls into to puppets they manipulated. With them he hopes to get revenge on the This magic catches the attention of the minions who are bound to kill anyone who knows the secret. The Puppet Master In 1939 Bodega Bay, California. In Bodega Bay Inn, the old puppeteer named André Toulon puts the finishing touches on a living puppet called Jester. Another living puppet, Blade, scouts the grounds of the Bodega Bay Inn that André is staying. Two Nazi spies, Max and Klaus, get out of a car and head for Toulon's room but Blade beats them there and Andre puts Blade, Jester and Shreddar Khan into a chest with the other puppets, before hiding the chest in a secret wall panel. As the Nazis break down the door, Toulon shoots himself in the mouth with a pistol. Category:Puppet Master Characters Category:Scientists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Magic Practitioners Category:Undead Characters Category:Death by Gunfire Category:Male Characters Category:Death by Suicide Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Elderly Characters The Puppet Master 2: His Unholy Creation After the events of the first film Toulon's body was buried in Shady Oaks, a cemetery in the backyard of the Bodega Bay Inn. His puppets return to this site when the eects of the elixer of life begin to wear off. Hopping their creator will help them they pour what little elixer they have left on his corpse. Moments later it raises its arms, indicating that André Toulon is alive again. He then sets to work on creating this formula to rejuvinate his puppets. However before he can get very far he Finds that a paranormal investigator Carolyn Bramwell looks exactly like his dead wife, Elsa. André concludes that she is her reincarnation. At that point he abandons his plan to help his puppets and instead decides to fit himslef and his new wife in immortal puppet bodies so they may be together forever.To get access to the hotel and its guests he takes on the persona of Eriquee Chaneé, claiming that he had inherited the hotel, and was in Bucharest while the investigators moved in. Over the next several days more and more people are found dead raising Carolyn's suspicion of the stranger Channee. Finally she breaks into his room and discovers that he is Toulon and is responsible for the murders. Toulon cathes her and ties her to a chair so he can try to make her remember her past life as his wife Elsa. He then begins the procedure of transfering his body into a puppet. This is accomplished by slittinng his throat to feed the puppet his blood. Moments after his human body bleeds to death his soul is transfered to the puppet. When the other puppets discover he has no intention of helping gthem they turned agianst him. Torch sets him on fire, causing him to fall from the window to his death. Puppet Master 4 and 5 He appears briefly in Puppet Master 4 and Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter, as a ghost of sorts, aiding the new Puppet Master, Rick Meyers in defeating the demon lord Sutehk. His soul is also inside of the puppet Decapitron. Memorable quotes *"My heart is not attuned to the merryments of children" '-''Toulon' *"I am an artist not a sorcerer" - 'André Toulon' *"Ilsa, this is Cyclops, Blade, Dr, Death, Drill Sergeant, Pinhead, and Six-Shooter." - ''Toulon Appearances *''Retro Puppet Master'' *''Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge'' *''Puppet Master: Axis of Evil'' (Archival footage) *''Puppet Master X: Axis Rising ''(Mentioned only) *''The Puppet Master'' *''Curse of the Puppet Master ''(name only on a sign) *''Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creation'' *''Puppet Master 4: The Demon'' *''Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter'' *''Puppet Master: The Legacy'' (Archival footage) *''Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich'' Gallery Grave.png|André's Grave in Shady Oaks cemetery Disguise2.png|André in the guise of Eriquee Chaneé Pmandre5.jpg PuppetMaster3-ToulonsRevenge1991avi.jpg